videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Videojuego de Beat 'em up
Beat 'em up (también conocido como brawler) es un género de videojuegos en el que se destaca el combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre el protagonista y un gran número de antagonistas. Los beat 'em ups basados en armas cuerpo a cuerpo son llamados hack and slash. Aunque las armas de fuego puedan ser presentadas, a diferencia de los juegos del tipo shoot 'em up, la finalidad del juego y los medios principales de progreso es mano a mano luchando contra olas de enemigos. Los beat 'em ups son un género distinto, separados de los videojuegos de lucha. Hay varios rasgos distintivos. Los beat 'em ups ocurren sobre un nivel largo, con el desplazamiento de la pantalla cuando el jugador se mueve por el escenario. Los juegos de enfrentamientos competitivos han evolucionado para incluir una mayor variedad de ataques que el jugador puede usar, mientras que los beat 'em ups ofrecen menos ataques con un esquema de control más simple. En este tipo de juegos de lucha, uno o más jugadores (más a menudo dos, pero a veces no menos de seis) cada uno elige un único personaje y forma un equipo para dar puñetazos, patear, lanzar y acuchillar en su camino a una multitud de enemigos controlados por el ordenador. Así, a diferencia de los juegos de lucha, cuando varios jugadores juegan simultáneamente, ellos no luchan uno contra otro. Raramente, los jugadores son capaces de hacerse daño el uno al otro, pero este es la excepción y no la regla. Los combates se producen en una serie de escenarios de desplazamiento en lugares, algunas de ellos con un poderoso jefe al final. La mayoría de los beat 'em ups se caracterizan por que, además de pasar de izquierda a derecha (y/o saltar/esquivar) los jugadores también pueden moverse verticalmente, dentro y fuera de la escena. Historia Los primeros beat 'em ups son generalmente mucho más simples que los últimos, los más refinados juegos de la Edad de Oro, y comúnmente son juegos de un solo jugador sin movimiento de profundidad. El quizás más conocido ejemplo es el Kung-Fu Master de IREM de 1984, pero algunos otros después populares son los títulos de Fist II: The Legend Continues, Knuckle Busters y el The Way of the Tiger de 1986, y Altered Beast a partir de 1988. Uno de los primeros, quizás el primero, un ejemplo de beat 'em up con profundidad de movimiento es Renegade (conocido como Nekketsu Koha Kunio-kun en Japón). Renegade presenta tres características que se convertirían en algo fundamental para el género: un 3/4 mira con la capacidad de moverse no sólo de izquierda y derecha, sino también verticalmente, dentro y fuera del campo de visión, la disposición de control de 3 botones; y un jefe único al final de cada nivel. Hay dos características que determina más a Renegade aparte de sus seguidores: la carencia de multijugador, y niveles más pequeños; en Renegade, cada etapa es puesta en una área encerrada, dos pantallas de ancho; mientras que todo los subsecuentes beat em ups implican luchar contra enemigos y cruzar obstáculos a lo largo de un largo camino que conduce al jefe, en el estilo de la mayoría de los juegos 2D de desplazamiento. A partir de 1987 con el juego de arcade Double Dragon, los niveles fueron alargados en caminos lineales, que el jugador tendría que atravesar, luchando contra enemigos a lo largo del camino, y que por lo general terminaría con una lucha contra un jefe. Dos de los principales éxitos que utilizan este enfoque son Double Dragon y Final Fight; ambos de estos juegos engendraron franquicias que hoy en día sobreviven, mientras que algunos de los más populares juegos de lucha con desplazamiento de finales de 1980 hacia mediados de 1990 utilizaron el mismo enfoque de jugabilidad. En su altura, el desplazador lateral fue uno de los más populares tipos de juegos de arcade, pero ellos se han caído desde entonces están pasados de moda. Capcom es conocido por la producción de varios populares juegos de la lucha con desplazamiento, que van desde títulos originales, como el Captain Commando y la serie Final Fight a trabajos licenciados, tales como Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara, The Punisher, Cadillacs and Dinosaurs y Alien vs. Predator. En los videojuegos de consola también había algunos muy populares Beat 'em ups. Aparte de las conversiones de los éxitos de arcade, en especial juegos como River City Ransom para NES, y la serie Streets of Rage para la Mega Drive/Genesis (que también fue lanzado para el Game Gear y Master System) fueron los principales éxitos de consola exclusiva. La proliferación de los beat 'em ups hacia fines de 1980 y principios de 1990 no podía ser puesto en demasiado énfasis; había literalmente cientos de beat em ups hechos, e incluso la franquicia de efectivo en juegos como Bebe's Kids aprobó la fórmula. Su popularidad no decae hasta mucho tiempo después de los combates frente a los juegos de lucha (que pasó lentamente, comenzando en 1991 con el lanzamiento de Street Fighter II). Categoría:Géneros de videojuegos